Annie's Nightmare
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: It's always best to enjoy some milky wilky.


**Okay, everybody. I've held this off long enough, so let's get Annie's Nightmare over with. Here we go.**

* * *

><p>Annie Wilconson quietly slept in her room, undisturbed when Jar Jar Blinks kicked the door open, sucking milk through a drinking hat he was wearing. "Ahh." He sighed, letting go of the straws. "Ooo-li! Is-a good!"<p>

Darkrai drifted in, hand over his face in disbelief as he sighed. "Do I even have to say it?"

"Ohh, cheers-si up, Da'ky. Ha' some mi'k." With that, he held up another milk glass. Darkrai just took it and drank from the crazy straw.

He let go and said, "Okay, uh… Annie. What's this girl afraid of again?"

"Ooh, the big, swirly thingies that go 'WOOWEEEE'." He said, twirling his fingers around.

"Tornados, right. Can't believe I forgot that… uh, anything else?"

Blinks tapped his chin in thought. "Is-e she afraid of falling down the little thingies that go uppy?"

"Falling down stairs? Oh, you're not giving me much to work with. Alright, let's just get this over with." With that, he gave Annie a nightmare.

_Inside her nightmare, Annie woke up to a strong wind gust outside. She yawned and said, "Man, it sure is windy today." But when she got up to look outside her window, her face turned to horror when an enormous tornado was approaching quickly. She suddenly felt her house spin as it lifted off the ground and up through the tornado's center._

_Inside the tornado, Annie watched from the window as a wicked witch on a broom flew by and cackled evilly. The witch passed by when Spongebob and Patrick passed by, dancing happily in midair with Spongebob in a dress. They passed by when Eric from Drake & Josh spun by and yelled, "HELP! I'M IN A PREDICAMENT!"_

_Eric passed by and Annie was startled when a weird hillbilly smashed against her window and said, "Huhuhu, WHO'S THERE, huhuhuhu."_

_Squidward Tentacles was then blowing by, yelling "FIGAROOO-" before being chopped to pieces in a propeller, blood spilling out._

"_AHH!" Annie screamed when the house finally crumbled to pieces and she was sent blowing off._

_She suddenly found herself in some dark chamber, surrounded by stairs that went down, up, and every other direction. "Wow… this has freaky written all over it."_

_Just then, the hillbilly appeared behind her and said, "Huhu huhu, that's a good'n, huhu huhu." With that, the hillbilly pushed Annie over, sending her falling down the stairs._

"_Aaahhh-oh, ee, ow, oaf, oh, ow!" She grunted at every little stair she fell to, bumping downwards, then sideways, then upside-down, the other sideways, and any direction you can think of. "AAAHHHH-OOF!" She fell down a deep, dark pit and hit the bottom._

"_Huhuhuhu." At the sound of this laugh, she looked behind her to see the hillbilly. "Tell me a knock-knock joke."_

"_Uh…"_

"_Tell me a knock-knock joke! PLEASE tell me a knock-knock joke!" he begged._

"_Uh… knock-knock?"_

"_Who's there? !"_

"_Er…" she tried to think of a joke._

"_Who's there? ! Ah know someone's there, ah heard the knock-knock! WHO'S THERE? !"_

"_Uh… I don't know."_

_The hillbilly went crazy. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-"_

"_AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"_

"AAAHHH!" Annie finally woke up in her room, panting and gasping for air. All of a sudden, Jar Jar and Darkrai burst in her room, arms wrapped around each other and wobbling as they sang and held milk.

"WE-SA COUPLE OF MILKY WILKIES, WE-SA SOME MI'KY I'KIES! WE-SA A COUPLE OF MI'KY WI'KY I'KIES-"

"Who loves-sa to drink their miiii'k-" Jar Jar sang himself as Darkrai took out a frying pan and-

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! _He bashed Jar Jar several times in the head.

"Don't EVER make me do that again!"

"Sowwy."

"Uh…?" Annie looked in confusion.

"Huh? Oh, right. Um, hello, there, I'm the Nightmare King, this is my assistant, Blinks, he's keeping me from drinking… beer. Though now I'm sort of getting addicted to this milk."

"Is good! MMMMMMMMM!" Jar Jar exclaimed.

"Right. Well, now we gotta go scare…" He looked at his list. "Cosmo and Nova? I just saw them next door. Well, this isn't so bad. Let's go, Blinks."

"Oo-la-la!" he exclaimed, jumping. "WOOPEEEEEE!" With that, he jumped out the window and hit the ground hard. "Uh-oh. I-sa broke meh bomback spine."

"Oh…" Darkrai sighed. He turned to Annie and said, "Stay in school." He then flew out to get Jar Jar.

"…I need some cake." Annie said, and with that, she went downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, finally! This turned up better than I expected, sort of. Well, time to get to bed. I'll see ya later.<strong>


End file.
